1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding package and, more particularly, to a substantially flat folding closable package having a self-contained integral extending hanging tab to facilitate hanging the package on a suitable support member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparel packaging, particularly with hosiery products, has traditionally been in the form of boxes or flat hosiery package designed to display the garment which is ultimately enclosed in cellophane or a suitable plastic material. Such package is usually displayed within specially designed counters or in free-standing displays.
Other product display procedures involve hanging the garment on a rack or hanger with no enclosure so that the consumer can touch the garment and examine it closely. While this technique is acceptable in a number of circumstances, it is not desirable to leave open a hosiery package so that the consumer touches the actual fabric of the garment. More often, samples of the fabric of the garment are positioned on the display for close consumer examination.
There is a desire and need to display flat packaging in a more observable manner and to remove it from the clutter of the counter that often occurs when consumers constantly pick up and replace packaged garments for close inspection. Hanging flat hosiery packages on a display requires some form of hanging device to be utilized with the package that will engage a support member on the display and maintain the package in the desired location. Individual hanging devices are often used for this purpose, however, they represent an expensive way of handling the product since they need to be manually fixed to the package and the package thereafter affixed to the support member.
Thus, there is a perceived need for a hanging hosiery package that eliminates the need for an individual hanging attachment and includes a self-contained hanging element within the package itself. It is to this perceived need that the present invention is directed.